


Little Things

by frenchtoaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchtoaster/pseuds/frenchtoaster
Summary: It’s the little things Hermione misses about him. [Drabble.]





	

It’s the little things Hermione misses about him.

_His teeth on her skin._

“Bite me again!” she cried out. The pressure on her nipple sent chills down her spine. She arched up to meet him, to feel more. She moaned as she grabbed for him, to feel him, any part of him.

_His breath on her neck._

He pushed into her slow and sweet, whispering “I love you so fucking much.” His blonde hair brushed against face and he kissed along her neck, worshipping her completely. She was beyond words and simply nodded back, positioning her legs to wrap around him.

_His fingers on her throat._

“Come for me one more time, baby.” 

She groaned “god yes” and scratched her nails down his back. He thrust harder and faster, slowly wrapping his hand around her throat and applying slight pressure. “I want to feel you come on my cock.” She shuddered and came undone.

_His hands on her hips._

Breathing hard, she straddled him, relishing every inch as she sank down. Seeking that sweet release again. She rocked forward and he filled her up as her clit rubbed against him. His hands snaked around her waist before trailing up to cup her breasts. 

He pulled her down on him and thrust into her forcefully, grabbing a nipple with his teeth. All she could do was to move with him, taking it all in, before she burst apart once more. 

_Her head on his chest._

Only once did they lie in bed afterward. She pressed her head onto his sweaty chest and his arm curled around her side. She traced the lines of him idly, not wanting the moment to ever end.

It’s the little things that are all she has left.


End file.
